Lets Talk About This
by XXTeddyGirlXX
Summary: "I never understood why you left us." InuYasha's eyes hardened, " You know why." Kagome lashed out with her chocolate brown eyes, "No, I don't! You come home one day after an awkward week and tell me you want a divorce. A divorce! IK
1. Chapter 1

_ Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha_

_A/N: This story will be two chapters long or more, but it will be short so Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

_ Let's Talk about This _

_

* * *

_

_**_Woman on the radio_** _

_There seems to be signs of an oncoming shower in the next couple of hours and the wind seems to have also picked up, so if you're on the road I suggest you head on home soon. _

____ _

_Kagome turned the radio down and glanced into her rearview mirror to take a look at her son in the back seat. "Still want that burger, honey, or should we cancel with Sango?" _

_Inu clapped his hands in joy and smiled," Let's eat out with Sango, mommy!" _

_Kagome smiled at herself, how she could refuse him such a rare treat. The showers were not planned until later in the day, so an hour spent eating wouldn't be much of a hassle. Kagome turned her steering wheel to the left and drove her car into the Whataburger parking lot. _

_"Remember to put on your jacket before getting out, Inu." _

_"Okay." _

_'Who said being a single mother was hard.' _

____ _

_Kagome sat down placing her number on the table with her son sitting on her right side next to the wide window. Kagome rested her cheek on the palm of her hand and began to admire her son. Inu was drinking out of his child size cup happily staring out of the window innocently unaware of her chocolate eyes. _

_"I hope Sango gets here soon… I already ordered for her." _

_Inu watched as a red corvette car pulled into the parking lot and a small smile formed on his small baby lips. A young man walked over to their table with the order and he couldn't help but ask if she was single. _

_"Yeah, but I'm divorced, so I also have a child." He didn't say much afterwards and left to do his job. Kagome knew men didn't like single women with children already at their side; they always saw that as a problem on their own part. 'Men, they are really depressing.' _

_'Not that I plan on falling in love again.' Kagome felt her purse begin to vibrate and she pulled her cell phone out. "It's Sango, mh- Hello?" _

_"What do you mean you can't make it? I already ordered your meal. - Fine." _

_Kagome picked at her fries, "Yeah, okay, bye." She turned to her son," Looks like we'll have extra food now." _

_Inu looked up at his mother," We can invite daddy to eat with us." Kagome's eye twitched," Inu, I now InuYasha likes the same burger Sango eats but you can't expect me to call him just for this." Inu pointed behind her and towards the entrance," But he's here." Kagome turned to find a man with silver long locks of hair, muscular body, two doggy ears, and gorgeous amber eyes. InuYasha was dressed in a red t-shirt and a half way zipped up blood red jacket with golden letter in the front. 'Bad Boy' _

_Kagome hoped he wouldn't look their way, but their eyes ended up meeting a few seconds after she had turned. 'Crap.' _

_Inu stood up on his seat as his father walked over to his abandoned family. "Daddy, eat with us! Sango canceled on mommy and me!" _

_InuYasha glanced over at Kagome in approval and was met with reluctant chocolate brown eyes. "May I?" Kagome crossed her arms and huffed," Go ahead." She wasn't about to deny her child's request now that InuYasha was actually here. InuYasha sat down across from Kagome and glanced at the unopened burger. "You can have it. Sango was supposed to come but she canceled at the last minute." InuYasha picked it up and peeled off the paper," How have you been?" _

_"Good." _

_Inu pushed his meal across the table and then ducked underneath it to get to the other side of the table. "Inu, what are you doing?! It's dirty down there." Inu took his seat next to InuYasha and wiped his hands on his red shirt," I want to sit next to daddy." _

_Kagome pouted," I thought you like sitting next to me." _

_InuYasha got out of his seat and pulled the six year old hanyou out of the seat," Go wash your hands, kid." Inu smiled and ran off," Kay'." _

_InuYasha took his seat again and noticed the hurt look Kagome had," He still loves you more, Kagome." Kagome stared down at her meal," He misses you. How can you be sure of that? It's common for a boy to love his father more." InuYasha stared at the top of her head as she hid her face from him," I heard you were taking dance classes with your girlfriends." Kagome bit her burger," Mh, yeah." _

_"You already know how to dance, so why are you taking them… Is there someone you like?" _

_Kagome looked up at the male sitting in front of her," You have no right asking me that. I'm going not for me but to spend time with my friends is all." Inu decided to take his time hoping that his parents would talk out their differences. _

_"Kagome, I really think we should talk about what's bothering you?" He reached out to her hand resting on the table, but she pulled it out of his reach and placed her hands on her lap," I never understood why you left us." _

_InuYasha's eyes hardened, " You know why." Kagome lashed out with her chocolate brown eyes, "No, I don't! You come home one day after an awkward week and tell me you want a divorce. A divorce! We had a three year old child together and suddenly you want to leave. I give it to you. I give it to you! And with out an explanation… Then I find out a month later that you married an old flame. You get married a beautiful older women named Kikyou and I keep tell myself you never cheated on me, but how can I be sure." Kagome placed her hands on the side on her head and left her hair to cover her expressions. " You disappear for a year. What do I say to our son? What could I say? I toled him that you left us because we were no longer on good terms. That's all and then you show up a year later suddenly taking your place as his father who visits him and takes him somewhere on occasions. You act like it was all cleared up for me, but no it wasn't." _

_InuYasha stared down he couldn't look at her, he felt to ashamed of his actions, but he did not regret them. "I'm sorry, Kagome." _

_Kagome looked up at him and he expected her to be crying, but not a tear had spilled out of her bitter looking eyes. "Tell me, why." _

_"I loved her, Kagome. I thought I had lost her forever until I ran into her on the way home. Our love was still intact." He watched as Kagome took a deep breath," That's the truth." Kagome stared at him in the eyes," Why did you divorce her, then?" _

_"I didn't she left me." _

_They didn't continue the conversation as their son returned ready to continue talking with his parents and eat his treat. _

_"Yum." Inu rubbed his belly and reached for his cup. _

_Kagome smiled as he drank and she was surprised to find InuYasha staring at her. _

_"Mommy, I need to go to the bathroom. Can I go?" _

_"Go ahead, honey, but be careful." _

_" 'Kay." _

_Kagome placed her attention back on InuYasha, "Don't pity me. I admit I was broken at first. I slept with Kouga…" _

_InuYasha slammed his hands on the table," You what?" Kagome stared out the window," After you left, Kouga came looking for me. He toled me he loved Ayame but he was tired of her constant rejection and that he still held feelings for me. It was something that happened when Inu was staying at a friend's house. Of course nothing came of it. I toled him not to give up on Ayame and that if he kept at it she would accept him one day." _

_Kagome looked over at InuYasha again, " I was able to pull myself together for my son, so don't feel so bad. I'm kindhearted after all." Kagome smiled and InuYasha felt that love that he still felt for her. He had been stupid to have left her, but he could not find any regret in what he had done. Kikyou had been his first love, but she had been the one to leave him a second time. So why was it that he still loved Kikyou? _

_The rain had began to pour when they exited the place and headed back to their cars. "Mommy, can I go with daddy? It's a weekend and I want to play with him." Kaogme petted his son's head," I'll pack your clothes and take them to you if your daddy says you can go with him." _

_"I love you, Mommy." _

* * *

_A/n: I hope this wasn't too confusing and that the plot or past was made clear... I made their son a half breed thinking this would happen even if InuYasha was already a half breed himself. So maybe if they had more children together one would or may come out human I'm not sure this is just me thinking. _

_Review Please!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own InuYasha

A/N: This is not going to be happy, but enjoy it! The first chapter was a flashback of the past, andd now it is in the present time. _:3_

* * *

Chapter 2: It's Not Over

* * *

Kagome walked into the kitchen and dropped her keys on the table before hanging her black purse on the chair. She undid her bun and let her hair fall down onto her back.

"Mommy!"

Kagome turned around and bent down to embrace her seven year old daughter. She twirled her daughter about until Inu came in and interrupted them, "I clogged the toilet! The bathroom is flooding!" Kagome stared at him and rushed up the stairs. Inu stared at his younger sibling, "What? Stop looking at me, Gina." The seven year old crossed her arms, "You spoiled me and mommy time."

Inu crossed his arms, "Deal with it kid. It was either that or let the house flood over." Gina sticked her tongue out, "You clogged the toilet on purpose." Inu rolled his eyes, "Shut up."

________

Kagome came into the kitchen and watched as her fifteen year old son shoved his seven year old sister. "Inu, stop picking on your sister." Inu scoffed and turned away from his mother. Kagome had been able to stop the overflowing toilet, but clean up the mess was going to be hell. "Gina, go to bed honey. Inu, you help me clean up your mess."

It was about eleven o'clock when they had finished cleaning up the mess, but Inu seemed to have been in a foul mood throughout the whole time.

Kagome and Inu sat down at the kitchen table for a breather. Kagome sat up after a minute of silence, "Want some juice, honey?"

"I want my father."

Kagome stopped mid way across the kitchen, "What?"

"You heard me."

Kagome continued toward the fridge, "I don't know where he is."

"Of course you don't." Inu had his arms crossed and a frown was placed on his lips. His dark brown chestnut eyes looked dangerous.

Kagome opened the juice can and served it into two cups, "Inu, I'd watch your tone."

Inu sat up pushing the chair back, "It's your fault I don't have a father! Everything was fixing itself up. You two were getting closer again. I mean you even slept with him!" Kagome took a breath and left the cups on the counter top, "You can't blame me, and I loved him!"

Inu took a step toward his mother, "Gina doesn't even know she has a father! She probably thinks he's dead or that he left us!" Kagome leaned against the counter, "He did." Inu clenched his teeth together, "He did it the first time, but he came back and you left him! You left him after fixing things with him over a four year period and then Gina comes into the picture and you leave him." Kagome bit her bottom lip. She could not believe her own son was saying these things to her.

"You have no right in telling me what I can or can't do!", Kagome found herself pushed and then the pain swell up as she hit the fridge door and then the impact as she fell on the floor. Kagome sat up on the ground and stared up at her son. Inu had never had a temper, much less express violence towards her or anyone for that fact.

Kagome didn't say anymore and resorted to looking at the floor. Inu stared down at her, anger in his eyes, "I hate you. I wish you would have left me with my father." He walked off heading to his room upstairs while Kagome pulled her knees to her chest.

"I'm sorry."

Inu stopped a few feet away before continuing, "That doesn't fix anything."

"I never said it would."

Her son turned once again and left his mother on the cold floor alone. The two cups had spilled on the floor with the impact that the fridge had taken, but he didn't even care.

Kagome tried to hold back her pain and not cry out loud.

"I'm sorry, Inu. It's true InuYasha and I got on great terms over those four years, and I was willing to be with him. That's why I gave myself to him again, but then I found a photo of her. Kikyou… She looks almost like me. I then thought to myself- Am I the second card. Did he love me because I looked like her? Does he think he's with her when he's with me? I got scared- I got frightened. I didn't want to burden him with another child. I didn't want to guilt him into marrying me. I was almost sure he was using me to ease his pain in losing his beloved Kikyou. I always saw it when he dazed. He must have been looking for her, - while he stayed near you. But to stay near you he had to cross my path and- I thought it was because he loved me. - What a fool I must have been-"

Kagome was talking to herself, but the pain didn't ease it just kept growing until she couldn't hold it in any more. "I'm sorry, I was being selfish. I was scared of being hurt. I didn't want him to leave me so I left him." Tears flowed down her face and a cry escaped her lips, "I was selfish."

Inu closed his door and stood in the darkness leaning against the door. He then heard his mother's heart breaking wail. It sounded like she was dying of pain. He had caused it. He had heard his mother cry, but not like this. He had only heard it that other time. The time when his father had left them. He had promised himself he would never make her cry like that again so why had he done it?

Inu hid his face in his hands and crying softly, "It's his entire fault and that other woman of his. That so called Kikyou."

* * *

A/N: It'll get happy in the next chapter promise. Review Please! _:3_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or its characters.

A/N: Last chapter! Enjoy. _:3_

* * *

_Chapter 3: This Is the End of the Two Roads_

* * *

Kagome waited on the living room sofa and watched the clock strike 4:30pm. She had left work early and she was waiting for Inu. She had never considered that he would remember his father from when he was still a small child. The door bell rang and Kagome stood up smoothing out her skirt out of habit and opened the door… Inu stared at her and so was Inuyasha who was standing behind him. Kagome closed the door on them both her heart pounding. Why was her son doing this to her? Why was he making her suffer so much?

She heard her son's voice," Mom, let us in." then as an afterthought he added," I have the house key." Kagome ignored him and ran to her room shutting the door with lock behind her. Kagome then locked herself in the bathroom and hid in the empty bathtub.

After a few minutes of waiting Inu opened the front door and let his father in. "I still don't think she'll take you back just like that." Inu stared at his father waiting for him to say otherwise. Inuyasha took in the house décor and sighed, "She might not, but I finally found her. I have to try. I have to know why she left me like- like Kikyou."

Kagome panicked when the bathroom door knob was removed and then the door pushed open. Kagome expected to see her son with Inuyasha, but he was alone.

"Mom, stop hiding and face him. If you don't I'll ask him to take me with him."

Kagome held on to the shower curtain," Why did you do this, Inu? Have I not-"

"Mom, just listen to him. I didn't find him. He found us. I didn't tell him about my sister, he just wants to know why you left. Answer him –for me at least."

Kagome struggled to get to her feet and told her son to stay in her room and let her talk with his father alone.

Inu sat on his mother's bed and decided to listen to his ipod.

Kagome found Inuyasha sitting on the couch his hands in his face. He looked up at her and sat up but then sat back down waiting for her to approach him on her own. Kagome sat down next to him to his surprise and hope blossomed in his soul. Kagome sighed, "I ran out on you because I had a feeling you were going to leave me again for her. If for some apparent reason she wanted you back." Kagome stared at him, "I didn't want you to humiliate me again. I wouldn't have been able to recover from that type of favoring again. I know you prefer her over me. If you could you would die with her."

Inuyasha moved his vision to her face," That's true. I would give my life for her, but she always changes her mind about me. You never did that." Kagome leaned onto his shoulder. He came to find her. That meant he really did want to be with her and his family. These words were just to make it clear. His presence was overwhelming her she wanted to run, but she wouldn't. She was in love with him and she wanted to trust him. She was determined to trust him now.

"Kagome can I be with you again? Together with my son."

Kagome stared up at his amber eyes, "Okay."

"Will you marry me again? I promise never to leave you ever again."

Kagome smiled lightly," I trust you now, Inuyasha. I'll marry you."

Inuyasha gave her a soft forgiving kiss and placed his forehead on hers," Inu loves you. You know that right."

"Gina loves you too. I know she will."

"Who's Gina?"

"Your daughter."

"What?"

"I was scared."

"Kagome."

"I'm not anymore. You came to find me. That's enough for me, for us…"

"I won't fail you Kagome not ever again I know we were made for each other us meeting was not just a coincidence."

"I was fate."

And then they fell into another dreamy kiss.

* * *

a/n: Felt that it was a tad rushed, but I lost my idea notepad and I had to make this up as I typed so bear with me. I liked it over all though. Review, please._ :3_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:Don't own InuYasha or its charaters.

A/N:Enjoy! I hope you like it! :3

* * *

Chapter 4: Let's Put This to an End

* * *

Inu was sitting on the couch in the living room while his mother typed away into the computer. Kagome still hadn't married InuYasha yet; InuYasha had moved in and together all of them had slowly learned to become accustomed to their new life. Kagome stood up and called out to InuYasha crossing her arms.

InuYasha came out of the kitchen and kissed her cheek, "What is it, Kagome?" Kagome pointed to the screen, "I found Kikyo." InuYasha turned to read the screen. It was an email sent to Kagome. It read:

Kagome I heard in the news you are going to remarry InuYasha, but before you do I would like to talk to

you. You can tell InuYasha. I'll wait for you at the bistro café two blocks away from your house. I hope to

see you there at .

Kikyo

InuYasha Kissed the top of Kagome's head, "Are you going?" Kagome looked up at him a frown on her face, "Yes, but so are you."

She expected him to say that it wasn't necessary, but he didn't and that brought doubt into her mind, yet her heart remained calm. Her trust in him was still intact even after a year of him showing up at her doorstep.

"I'll take care of Gina while you two are away. Don't worry you guys, take the time you need." Inu walked into the kitchen where Gina was waiting for her father to return.

Kagome and Inuyasha drove to the spot and met up with Kikyou. She seemed surprised to see them both enter the café together holding hands. Kagome sat down across from her and Inuyasha took a chair next to Kagome.

Kikyo ignored Kagome at first giving her attention to InuYasha, "You should have come find me after Kagome finished her conversation first. You didn't have to come." InuYasha didn't look her in the eyes but his lips twitched. He was holding his mouth shut.

Kagome stared at the woman who tore her family apart and was apparently trying to do it again. "I won't let you take him again. InuYasha deserves more than what you give him." Kagome swallowed hard, she had to be brave for her family.

Kikyo laughed, "I never took him. InuYasha was never yours; you were merely a pass time. Inuyasha can only love me."

Kagome glanced at InuYasha; he seemed to be in his own thoughts. "Inuyasha loves you and yes he still loves you, but he loves me as well and I'm determined to give him a stable relationship, nothing you have given him."

Kikyou laughed into the back of her hand, "I came here to warn you not to marry him, because as soon as I see him he'll want to be with me again. Isn't that right, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked up at her, "I want to be with Kagome now, Kikyo. I have to take care of my family and I won't turn away from them, again. I know if I go back with you, I'll regret not being with Kagome. I'm not saying that I regret falling in love with you, Kikyou. I just don't think you understand that I have my life together again and I'm not going to make the mistake of losing it again for the third time. I want to be with Kagome now." He stood up, "I still love you Kikyo, but the trust isn't there anymore. I can't go anywhere with you anymore… We need to go now." InuYasha grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her out of her seat to lead her out of the place.

InuYasha clutched the steering wheel as he drove. Leaving Kikyou behind like that was tearing him apart. Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder," You didn't have to say that in front of me. I didn't expect anything from you. You can go back. You can take it back. I'm sure if you just talk with her you'll work something out." Kagome kept her voice strong but it was shaky.

Inuyasha shook his head, "I didn't lie, Kagome. I just wish I could have just made a cleaner break with her. Made sure she understood…"

Kagome took a deep breath, "Let's go back and talk about this a bit more then. I'll let you talk to her alone. How's that. I'm sure it'll be easier to do." Inuyasha smiled at Kagome, "You're so kind Kagome. I don't deserve this after what I did to you."

Kagome smiled at him tears at the corner of her eyes, "We were meant to be together after all weren't we?" InuYasha took one of his hands off the wheel and held hers, "I truly believe that Kagome. No matter how much pain I caused us. I could never get you out of my mind. Truly we were made to meet and face these obstacles... Kikyo she'll become my past soon enough."

He turned the car around and as they had both had suspected Kikyo was still sitting at the table.

* * *

_A/n: The End. It's final. Inuyasha loves Kikyo, but loves Kagome infinityx more. I made this last chapter so Kikyou can officially be out of the picture so readers can know that Inuyasha won't leave Kagome again. I suspected this to be known in the other chapter but I made it hopefully clearer in this chapter. It's my first time writing something about InuYasha and Kagome so thanks for the reviews and hope it was satisfying to a point where it didn't seem that bad of an ending. Review and I'll take it into consideration. Good or bad(Harshness is not appreciated). Peace. :3 Bunnies will rule the world._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Okay People, I get it, you think my last chapter wasn't a good ending either. I was about to write for the Silver Beast, but then I looked at the 'bad' reviews and It made me mad. Not at the reviewers who bothered to read, but at me. As a writer I should get my point across more clearly so my readers can understand it. Apparently, I haven't achieved that here just yet. Oh well here I go again. I guess not everyone can read between the lines. I can't suppose that everyone has the same concept as I do. I might have left out details that were important to the story in the earlier chapters, but decided that it would be okay (wrong)... let me put them in this here chapter.

Misosoba: Okay, but I was putting my heart in it. You just need to start reading between the lines. But thanks for the review anyway.

Kaggy-Higgs88: You know it! If Kikyou bothers them again or endangers her family again, the gloves come off and some kicking will come with it. Thanks for the review!

Jenn: My friends love me but they don't have to say it for me to know. InuYasha doesn't have to either, but just for you he'll say it in this chapter. Thanks for the review! :)

Miko of Hope: I can see how you see that I made Kagome weak, but if you really love someone you'll forgive them in a heartbeat and forget the wrong they did. I mean InuYasha did go find her on his own free will. It must mean something. :) Thanks for the review!

NaNaNelly: *cough*She was never the second card* cough* No seriously, that was not how I wanted it to look like. I'll try to erase that here. I hope this works… Thanks for the review.

* * *

_Chapter 5: Are we really Weak?_

* * *

Inu and Gina were at a friends house and InuYasha had just returned home from hanging out at the pool with Miroku. Kagome had stayed home with Sango to have a girl's day in.

InuYasha placed his jacket in the closet and set his shoes down by the door before heading to the study. He heard them talking before his hand touched the doorknob.

"You're weak, Kagome."

"But Sango I thought you would understand."

"Understand what? You let him talk to that bitch alone. You should've just beaten the shit out of that housebreaker."

Kagome stared at the floor and sighed," Sango, I told him to go back. I made the decision."

Sango took Kagome's hand gently, "You shouldn't trust him so easily. I still can't believe you took him back so easily. He caused you so many years of pain. InuYasha is a good man, but he's left you before. Are you sure this won't just repeat it's self?"

Kagome sighed impatiently, "Sango, he came looking for me. He was looking for me ever since I left him. I left in fear of him leaving me. I left him. He didn't leave me."

Sango frowned, "You shouldn't trust that Kikyou to leave him alone. She'll fight for him I'm sure."

Kagome pulled her hand out of Sango's, "She might, but I won't let her. InuYasha could have looked for Kikyou, but he didn't. He looked for me instead. He found me, determined not to let me go. How could I have said no to him?"

Sango stood up, "He made you suffer Kagome! You don't just take a man back that easily!"

Kagome held her lips together in line, "You do when you love him like me. You do it when you find out he was looking for you all these years. I'd be stupid to hurt him for his efforts. I'm not selfish, I think about his feelings, too."

"He could have just been looking for 'the other woman' and found you along the way. Maybe, he thought I would be easier to just stay in a stable relationship with you instead of with a woman who constantly leaves him!"

Sango was pacing across the room. She loved Kagome, but she just didn't want InuYasha to hurt Kagome again. She wouldn't allow Kagome to make another mistake. If it was her, she would have forgotten him a long time ago. It was apparent Kagome wasn't like that. She was too kind and caring. Hatred wasn't something Kagome liked. It wasn't something Kagome liked feeling for another living thing that wasn't evil. Kikyou wasn't evil. At least Kagome thought so. InuYasha wouldn't love an evil thing. He was too benevolent for that. What a fool Kagome was. InuYasha was an even bigger idiot.

Kagome took a pillow and placed it on her lap. She began to tug at the ruffled edges," Sango, love is a strong thing. It makes me stupid in your eyes and you can even say weak. But I'm not about to regret taking him back the moment he came back into my life."

Sango stopped pacing and crossed her arms facing her dear friend, "You always told me you left him, because you felt like a second card when you found out that 'she' looked like you. You said he may have just taken you back to ease the pain while he continued to look for her. What happened to all that? Did you tell him that when he came back into your arms?"

"No, but afterward I told him that the reason I had left was that I had found a photo of her."

"Kagome, he may be doing it again? Open your eyes!"

InuYasha who had tried hard not to barge in and protect Kagome was stopped again by Kagome's calm voice. She wouldn't like it if he didn't let her defend herself.

"I was wrong", Kagome stared straight at her dear friend, Sango, who was only trying to protect her. Kagome didn't need it.

"What?"

"I was wrong, Sango. He didn't use me to remember or to forget her."

"Did he tell you that?"

"No"

"Then?"

"I saw it in his eyes. When I saw him sitting on the couch he was worried to death. He was afraid I wouldn't even want to see him, but he was wrong. I had been waiting all that time for him to come to me. The first time he left me, he never came to find me and we simply met again because we lived in the same area. It was simply an accident. He decided to get to take back his place as a father, but not as a husband. He simply wanted to be friends with me. He never gave me a clue that he might still love me. Not ever in those four years. We simply became friends. I loved him all that time and never have stopped loving him. He kissed me one day out of nowhere and we got carried away. I felt that he still loved me. I was sure of it. He didn't need to say it. He knew that."

"I know all this, Kagome, but that doesn't tell me he won't cheat on you later on."

Kagome gave a small painful laugh, Sango still didn't get it, "Sango, I can trust him. Inuyasha isn't the type of guy to show his love freely. He's always holding something to himself. He's never let anyone fully in."

"No even 'Her'."

"No, I found that out when I saw the way she talked about his love for her. She never told him about me."

"What?"

"She knows I have a family with him, now. He told her the other day on our encounter. He told me that was the reason he wanted to break it clean with her. She never knew about Inu. She didn't know he had a family."

Sango slammed her hand on the lamp table, "That bastard! I'll kill him!"

Kagome stood up placing the pillow aside, "He keeps things to himself Sango. He didn't want Kikyou to feel bad for breaking up a family. He was foolish for having left me and he now knows this."

"How can you be sure, Kagome? How can you trust a man who's lied about having a son and leaving you?"

Kagome placed a hand on Sango's arm, "Because I love him."

"That's not enough! Kagome, he doesn't deserve you!"

InuYasha couldn't take it any longer and slammed the door open. Both young women jumped at the sudden noise.

"So what if I'm a monster. I've lied all my life. I've told myself that it was just me in the world after my mother died when I was three. I met Kikyou and I fell in love. She disappeared out of my life and Kagome came into it. Kikyou is cold, but she loves me in her own way. Kagome she's kindhearted, but she puts me in my place. She's always been the one to understand me. Kagome suffered a lot for me. I was an idiot to think Kikyou would grow to love me beyond what I was. Kikyou wanted to heal my wounds, but when she found out that someone else had done that she left me. She didn't want me, even though she loved me because she didn't know this kind me. This man that turns soft when we're alone. She was jealous and scared so she left me. And then, when I returned home broken down, I found out that my son didn't hate me. Kagome didn't put ideas into his mind to hate me. She let him love me. Kagome wasn't weak. She wanted her son to be happy even if she couldn't. I regained sight for the first time. Kagome loved me for me. She loved my hard shell and everything in it. She faced me when pain struck her every time she looked at me. I loved her still, but I knew I didn't deserve her. I didn't want to hurt her. But after we became one with each other again, I felt that I couldn't live without her again."

Sango watched as silent tears fell down his rosy cheeks. All this was taking much effort on his part. He wasn't embarrassed. He was scared that by saying this Kagome would runaway again. That she would take her children and her love and forget him. Forget what she meant to him. He was still stupid to think that. Sango had been stupid to believe Kagome had been weak. InuYasha wasn't weak either. Both of them were just afraid to lose each other again. InuYasha knew his mistakes. He wasn't regretting them. He was accepting them as flaws, because it had made his love for Kagome stronger. Their love was infinite.

"Kagome, I love you. You know that. You feel it."

Kagome nodded her head and walked over to him. She stood there with her head up staring into his hurt amber eyes, "You shouldn't be in this pain. You know I will always love you."

"Kagome."

"You won't leave me. If I trusted you before and could have died for you, now I can live for you even more now which is harder to do. I can't die, I can't leave you. I need to live just for you now. Just for you and my children…"

"Our children that you raised."

"Our son and daughter that love you."

The stood there in silence and Sango sighed in happiness. InuYasha could be trusted, but she would keep an eye on him anyhow.

Kagome pressed her ear to InuYasha's chest and heard his soft heartbeat,"I never told anyone this, but Gina grew up knowing you where her father. I told her one day she would meet you. She couldn't wait for that day. It was our secret."

"She told me. -Kagome, you are beyond what I deserve, but I don't want to let you go. I can't. I love you to the infinity."

"Times ten?"

"No, times infinity."

"That's a big number."

"Yeah, it's something only we can reach."

Sango smiled and felt bad for thinking that Kagome would be hurt again.

"I guess InuYasha will always and has always loved you more, Kagome. You weren't the second card. He just wanted to protect you in a stupid way."

'Inuyasha still loves Kikyou, but he knows that Kagome is his life. Just like I can love my brother and make my life with Miroku. Or maybe it's something I can't understand. I thought love wasn't supposed to be so easy.'

"I think you should still kick him or something, Kagome."

Kagome winked at Sango," Don't worry Sango. InuYasha knows how I get when I don't get things done my way."

"Feh."

* * *

A/N: Reviews are welcome! Hopefully this was a final ending that made everyone happy! Bunnies will rule the world! The world I tell YA! _


End file.
